Into the Neverlands
by Alarica Glory Ange
Summary: "I told you, I'm a Wolcin" I say angrily at him. "Wolcin? But you never explained you where part human!" I roll my eyes at Herald, "That's what a Wolcin IS." Being a werewolf human isn't the greatest combination in the world.
1. A Wolcin Lives

_Linica is MY PERSON and I made the specie Wolcin, so DON'T TAKE THEM OR I'LL SIC LINICA ON YOU!_

"Daddy! Look I found a puppy!" a little boy at the age of 5, by the name of Herald runs into his two story house with a little black and silver wolf, me. "Daddy daddy!" The father tares his gaze off his work papers and peers over his should at the boy, "That's great Herald."

The mother sighs and walks over to Herald and takes me from him, the family owns a rescue shelter, the mother looks down at me, "Well, you're not a dog but you're certainly a cute little wolf" and smiles. I'm just two weeks old, my parents… My parents, don't exist, they never have. The only thing I can call my parents are these new people, and they don't know anything that I can become.

I look up at the mother weakly and makes a quiet squeak. The mother turns to Herald, "Go get a blanket" Herald excitedly bounces up and down and runs to a closet and brings a small, light purple wool blanket. The mother takes it from him and wraps me in it like a cocoon. Its so warm… I don't think I've ever been this warm…

Living as a two week old wolf alone in this giant world isn't very convenient. Bethany, the mother, takes me over to a small dog bed and lays me in it. I watch as she walks over to a cabinet and takes out a baby bottle and mixes a formula and walks back over to me, lightly lifting my head and feeding me the liquid.

I don't eat much but I eagerly consume the liquids, I haven't eaten since I was born. "Well you're an eager little puppy aren't you?" I watch as Bethany's mouth forms into a smile. I purr very quietly at her and her smile widens. I listen as Herald's little boy voice rings into my ears, "Can we keep her? Huh huh huh huh huh huh?"

"Yes, we can keep her."

"YAAAYYY!" I watch as Herald clings to his mother's leg in excitement. Bethany laughs and him and unwraps his arms from her leg and push him back slightly. "Its bed time buddy boy."

"Awwwww, but moooommmmmm.."

"Bed."

"Can she sleep in my room?" he looks at me eagerly. Bethany looks over at me and sighs, "I guess."

"YEEAAA!" I could tell he was practically jumping out of his skin. Herald lightly wraps his arms around me and my blanket and kisses his mom, "Night mum" and turns and walks upstairs to his room. He sets me down on his bed and gets dressed in his one piece pajama. Picking me back up, he walks around and shows me every inch of his room, also showing me where my bowls are and where I could go to the bathroom. Half way through the tour, I fall asleep. Herald finally notices this and smiles. He finally walks over to my bed, next to his, and lays me on it. Climbing into bed himself, he falls asleep watching me sleep.

_**INFO ABOUT LINICA**_

**Specie: **Wolcin

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance:** White hair with black tips. Has black wolf ears and tail. Eyes are red-orange and glow. Can easily seduce any male with her face and body, so she usually wears a hoodie with skinny jeans and Vans shoes.

**Powers:** Leader of the Wolcin. Can send people to the Neverlands (kind of like hell). Controls all gasses. Can turn into gas. Can teleport and see in the dark.

**Forms:** Werewolf, Wolf, Human, Ancient Werewolf (only she has an Ancient form, but can give other Wolcin the ability to have it).


	2. Exposed

_Linica is MAH CHARACTER, Wolcin is my own specie as well, take them and you DIE. _

**-Time laps of 16 years-**

My mother and father still don't know who I truly am, I have told my step-brother, Herald that I am a Wolcin. He thinks he has gone crazy that a wolf is talking to him, but he doesn't know either. I look over at him, playing Call of Duty, of course. 21 years old and he still isn't out of the house…

"Herald, can we go outside?" Not looking at me, he responds, "In a second Linica" I watch as he stands up quickly and raises his hands up in the air, "DOGS BABY! WOOOO" I roll my eyes, yea like he doesn't see enough of _those_ everyday.

"HERALD!" He jumps slightly and looks back at me and turns off his Xbox Microphone, "WHAT?"

"Lets GO."

"Fine!" Groaning he puts a jacket on, its Autumn, the way I like it, warm, but not burning. I trot out of his room and downstairs and outside, Herald following me. I shut the door behind him and go into the near by woods and look at him, "Do you want to know what I brought you out here for?"

"Yea, that's why I came out here.." I growl quietly at him and stand up on my back legs, and turn into my human form, and look at him. He stares at me in astonishment. "Wow.." I watch him.

"Your human?"

"I told you, I'm a Wolcin" I say angrily at him.

"Wolcin? But you never explained you where part human!" I roll my eyes at him, "That's what a Wolcin IS."

"That, is, so, AWESOME" I watch as he looks over my features. "Nice clothing choice" he says as he smirks at me, gesturing to what I'm wearing, a white hoodie with the hood up and dark blue skinny jeans with a black belt with a white cross in the middle of the buckle.

"Thanks…" The first person I ever show my true form to is my step-brother who probably half-believes that this is even real. "Anyway, Herald, I'm leaving"

"What..?" he stares at me in surprise, "Why?"

"I'm sixteen now… I can live on my own now. You, mother and father all underestimate me… I'm a Wolcin, I have to live in the wild. So, good bye brother" I walk up to him and hug him tightly, feeling him hug me tightly in return and say quietly, "Good bye sister.."

I unwrap from him and take one last glance at my house, I know this may not be the last time I will see it, but I want to keep it inside my mind. Turning back to my brother, I lightly kiss his cheek and walk past him, deeper into the woods.

Now, I must find the Wolcin's sacred land, Lupus Terram. Turning back into my wolf form, I smell the air and catch the scent of the lands, they are in Florida. I sigh quietly and begin to run to it, knowing this will take a few days to get from Montana, but it's a journey well worth it.

_**Info About Linica**_

**Height (ft): **5'4 human, 6'9 on back legs in werewolf and 6'5 on all fours, 370'7 ancient werewolf.

**Weight (lbs):** 80 human, 390 werewolf, 1,250 ancient werewolf.

**Eye Colors:** Red-orange (glows) human, Dark red werewolf, (Has two heads in here ancient form) Left: White blueish. Right: Black redish.

**Ancient Head's Purposes:** Left head: Freezes enemies and can blind them with a bright light. Right: Can shoot gas out and choke the enemy and kill it. Also used like a flamethrower.

**Ability:** Werewolf and Ancient's fur can turn sharp like a shield and can curl up, like a armadillo and roll over enemies and crush and stab them.


	3. The Galilieus

_Linica is MY character. Amon is my friend, Horror Girl 121's character, so don't take him either. I was GIVEN permission to use him. And don't take MY Wolcin specie._

I finally arrive to the 'Lupus Terram'. The smells are so different, everything is different. The temperature is hotter but I figure I can withstand the heat. I stand on my back legs and turn to my human form, taking in all my new surroundings, it feels like I was born to live here.

I watch as animals walk around and watch as a deer eats grass. Its so much more different then Montana. Scanning the skies, I spot a flock of geese flying over head. I smile slightly and look in the trees, spotting some crows, one, seems to stand out from the rest, it's eyes are different, a yellowish color, and its staring at me. Breaking the locked gaze, I turn my attention to an approaching wolf.

Suddenly, I feel the ground slam into me, I wince in pain and struggle, growling loudly. A wet nose touches my lower back and slides my hoodie up, revealing more of my back. Struggling harder, I try to see what it on me, discovering another wolf, I hiss loudly at it. The wolf ignores me and continues to pull my hoodie up more and licks down my back, I shudder at the feeling of it's tongue.

Suddenly a rip of my belt fills me with dread, and the feeling of my pants being slid down, I lay there, helpless, whimpering loudly. A loud caw fills my ears and I look up to see the larger crow fly up and disappear from my sight, I frown and lay my head back down on the ground.

I hear a loud swish of wings and the weight of the wolf leaves my body, I look around fast to see what happened and standing before me, is a tall, muscular Galileus. I stare up at him as he slowly folds his black feathered wings against his back and his feathers stop reflecting light, returning back to the regular features of a feather. He offers his hand out, I look at it, not accepting it. Putting his hand back to where it was, he spreads out his wings and flies up into the sky, looking down at me and flies away, the crows following behind him. Sighing quietly to myself, I sit back up and fix my clothes, standing up, I look at where the Galileus had just flown away to, nothing was visible in the dark. I'll see him later… I have the feeling I will…

_Sorry for short chapter, I couln't think of much more to make him do D:_


	4. His Return

_Don't take either Amon or Linica, they are mine and my friend's characters. And don't take Wolcin either._

I wake up, feeling oddly comfortable. Something, fluffy under me, I look down to see a Queen size bed under me. Looking around confused, I slide off the bed and out of the room.

Looking in the opposite direction I accidentally bump into something, backing up I look up at the thing I bumped into, not a thing, a person. Its him. I stare up at his face, wrapped by mandibles with some straight black hair coming out from the back of his head. I watch as he smiles at me. I stand there, speechless and dumbstruck. "W- why am I here?" I look around, "Where am I?"

The Galileus watches me, "You're in my mansion, in Pertwilla County." I stare up at him, "Why did you bring me here?" I study his face as he doesn't respond, I frown, "Why?"

"I figured you would be thanking me right now, as I recall, I saved you from that wolf that was going to rape you." I have to admit, I do feel more protected when he is around me, "Thank you for saving me. Now, what are you?"

"Galileus, it's a gargoyle specie, but I'm also part angel, more angel than gargoyle actually."

"Oh… Well, I'm a Wolcin, part werewolf, part human." The Galileus nods.

"What's your name?"

"Amon, yours?"

"Linica. Why did you save me?" I watch him as he slightly smirks, "My senses told me" I stare at him like 'really?' "I'd rather not go into details, I suggest you go back to your bedroom" I nod and obey him, retreating back to my room and lay down on my bed once again.

_Sorry for not posting, my laptop wasn't working._


	5. The Dream

_Amon and Linica are my friend and my characters so don't take them!_

"Subject 078 is now ready for being tested doctor."

"Good nurse." Everything fades into view from a bright white light, I look up to see a doctor that looks like a doctor from the 1500s. I look at my body, nude, strapped with wires and cords. By the way my body looks, I'm still an angel. I look up at the doctor.

"Subject 078, blood type, O+, eye color" he glances down at me and widens my eyes with his glove covered hand and returns it back up to hold the clipboard, "silver blue. Hair color, black, body" I watch him as he scans over my naked body and checks my muscles to see if they are still in contact, "good. Wings" my eyes widen as I begin to recall my past when I use to have wings.

I feel the doctor run his hand over my silver wing, "sturdy and firm." I remember this terrible moment, when they take away my angelic powers, causing my Wolcin blood to take over my body. I try to growl at the doctor but nothing comes out.

The doctor stabs a needle into me, I scream in pain and watch as a white blue liquid is drained from me, I feel less holy, and weaker, my wings growing weak and heavy. After a few minutes, I feel stronger, stronger than before. I grow wolf ears and a tail and my body begins to change into what I currently look like. Then, I feel a giant jolt of pain as I feel my wings get ripped off my back.

I jolt up on my bed, wide awake from the dream, screaming loudly in fear and pain. Amon runs into my room, "What?" I begin to feel something trickle down my back, I hurriedly take off my hoodie, nothing under it, "Amon! Hurry, look at my back." I turn around, fighting back tears of anger, pain and sorrow. Amon flies onto the bed behind me and looks at my back and doesn't say anything.

"…Well?"

"Your, bleeding, a lot…" I can hear him smell the air, then feel his tongue run up my back where my scars are from where my wings once were. I shiver slightly in pleasure, the scars making that a very sensitive spot. I moan quietly and push him back away from me, "Amon!"

"What..?" I watch as he licks my blood off his lips. "I was trying to help…" The blood, it stopped coming out.

"…Oh…Thanks…"

"No problem." I could tell he doesn't want to admit he loved the taste of my blood. I watch as he stands up and goes back into his bedroom. I put my hoodie back on and lay down, scared to go back to sleep.


	6. Amon

_Amon is my friend's character; I was given permission to use him. Linica and the spicie Wolcin is my creation, so don't take them._

I wake up to feel a feathered wing draped over me with arms wrapped around me holding me close to the person they are attached to. I slowly rotate my body enough to see Amon lying right behind me.

Feeling kind of self-conscious, I bring my legs up to my body slightly. I guess that must have woken him because when I look back at him, he is staring at me, giving me one of his smirky smiles. I watch him and slightly smile back. "Good morning Linica."

"Morning"

"Sleep well?"

"I guess, no other terrible dreams of my past…"

"Good"

"Why are you in here..?"

"Because you were still having those dreams until I came in here"

"Oh…" Amon smiles at me, both us still tired. I cuddle up closer to him and hear him purr quietly at me. Back still to him, I close my eyes and go back to sleep.

**AMON'S P.O.V**

I watch her sleep, why am I so attracted to her? She's different, I know that. All other females I meet want to rape me… I'm sure Linica has that problem with males.

Maybe she likes me too? Even if she doesn't, I haven't felt like this for any other female, she is worth it even if she says it's over. I lean down slightly and lightly kiss her head, smiling as I listen to her purr at me in response. Yea, she is definitely worth it.


	7. Saved

_This chapter contains, some sexual things, just a heads up. Amon and Linica are my friend's and my characters so don't take them. And don't take Wolcin specie._

I wake up and look around my lonely room, and then I hear my stomach growl. My stomach feels empty and neglected. I stand up off my bed and walk out of my room, and then exits Amon's house.

I smell the air and a sweet scent fills my nose, I purr quietly in hunger and begin to walk to the smell. Something hits my head, hard, and everything goes black.

I wake up, nude and chained to a wall in some type of house, there are candles lit and devil marks on the walls and floor. I spot a man and growl loudly at him. The man looks up at me and grin. The marks on the floor and walls light up and surround the man in fire, he's a demon.

I hiss at him, "Get away from me! Let me go!" The demon smirks at me, "Now, now angel, you're a rare one, I've never released in someone like you." I stare at him in horror as he laughs evilly at me and walks closer to my fully exposed body.

Growling loudly, I struggle hard against the chains. I look around franticly for a way to break out, not being able to use my powers because he drained them. He begins to rub the tip of his wiener on my clit; I'm forced to moan, growling at him at the same time.

Beginning to think this is the end, I close my eyes tight and wait, but he doesn't enter me. I open my eyes to see Amon's mandibles almost completely folded back up. He walks up to me and breaks me down from the wall and I collapse into his arms. He folds his wings and rotates me into a bridal carrying position. I look at the demon's body and see its cut in half, I smile to myself as Amon carries me out of the building and flies back to his mansion.


	8. Is Love Real?

_Some slight nude content. Amon and Linica are my friend's and my characters so don't take them without our permission. Don't take the Wolcin specie from me either._

Amon lands with me at his mansion. Walking inside, he sets me down, trying to ignore my naked body, "Are you alright?" I look up at him, my hair moving out of my face, exposing my face. I cover my face with a hat or a hood because I can easily turn any male on with it, covering it makes it so the male won't try to rape me or try to be my mate just because of my looks.

Amon stares at my face, erecting. I look away from him so he can't see my face, "Yea I'm fine." I hear Amon shuffle and feel something go over my head and onto my body, I look down to see his robe on my, his hood over my head. I look over at him to see him standing there naked. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't mind, my specie is naturally nude anyway."  
>"…So is mine…"<p>

"Then why do you wear clothes?"

"Why do you..?"

"Because if I don't, I'd burn in the sunlight."

"Oh... I wear clothes because, males would try to rape me all the time."

"Oh…" He frowns and wraps his arms around me and pulls me close against him.

I look up into his eyes and he looks back into mine. He slowly leans his head down ant tilts it over to the side, softly and gently kissing me, then closing his eyes. I stand there, stunned and surprised. I close my eyes and softly kiss him back; nobody has ever been this gentle with me before. Would he.., possibly be the one?

I feel my stomach knot up as he kisses me deeper and I return the kiss deeper. His soft purrs caress my ears as he breaks our kiss and lightly places a kiss on my head.

I lay my head against his slightly rough chest and close my eyes as he rests his chin on my head. Both of us purring quietly, I move my head up to look up at him, he looks back down, smiling.

I purr quietly at him and lightly kiss him again, feeling him kiss me back. Laying my head back against his chest, I begin to feel tired and soon fall asleep in his arms.


	9. Alarica's Visit

_Amon and Linica are my friend's and my characters, please don't take them. Alarica is me, so DEFINETLY DO NOT TAKE HER._

I slowly wake up, laying next to Amon. I flutter my eyelids open and look around the room, noticing that I'm in his room. Closing my eyes, I being to remember what happened yesterday, the holding, the kissing. Smiling at the memories, I look over at Amon to see he is still sleeping, he looks cute when he sleeps. I move onto my side and softly kiss him. That seemed to have woken him up. He softly kisses me back and opens his eyes. Smiling at me, he says sleepily, "good morning."

"Good morning" I reply, purring. I cuddle closer against his nude, warm body. He wraps his arms tighter around me and purrs softly. I feel him kiss my head through the hood of his robe. Remembering that I still have his robe on, I gently wiggle out of his arms, "I should go change so you can have your robe back."

He smiles at me, "I don't mind, you look pretty attractive in my robe." He smirks at me and I laugh.

I slide off his bed and go into my room, I notice someone sitting on my window sill, I look at the person, seeing its my older sister, Alarica. "Alarica? What are you doing here?"

"What I can't see my bawby sister?" She smirks and slides into my room from the window and walks over to me, grabbing me in a head lock and giving me a noogie.

I laugh and push her away from me, "stop!" I manage to say through my giggles.

She laughs at me, I watch as she looks at Amon's robe, "what's with the robe?"

"I was captured by a demon who tried to rape me, but the man who owns this mansion saved me."

"Ah, so, he's walking around naked now?"

"Yeah" I watch her with amusement as she stares at me like 'that's nice…'

"Anyway," she says after staring at me for a few seconds, "how are you?"

"Good, I was going to get dressed so I can give his robe back."

"Oh, okay." I walk past her to the closet and take out my hoodie and jeans. I turn and look at her clothes, black bikini top and a short black jacket that stops at the bottom of her rib cage, which has blue flames at the bottom of the sleeves and bottom of the torso of the jacket. An elegant black with silver trimmed cape hangs around her neck, going down her back and almost reaches the floor. Her diamond cross necklace reflecting the sunshine from the window.

Her black skinny jeans ripped in what looks like claw rips on both of her upper thighs. A belt made of bullets hangs loosely around her hips and her black biker boots with spikes on the sides.

She must have noticed me looking at her, "what, you jealous of my awesome fashion?"

She smirks at me and I roll my eyes, "you wish." I walk past her and go to my bed. I slide Amon's robe off me and put my clothes on, not caring if Alarica sees anything, even though she is bisexual, as well as me, she has a girlfriend.

I turn and look at her, she turns her gaze to me, her glowing yellow eyes feeling like she could pierce right into my soul, she smiles, I return the smile. "You should meet the guy who helped me, his name is Amon."

"Alright." She follows me out after I pick up Amon's robe from my bed and go back into his room. She stops before she gets into the doorway. I walk inside and hand his robe back to him. He smiles and thanks me, his face becomes serious and he looks at the doorway and growls. I watch him and sit next to him, "its alright"

"I sense something, powerful out there…"

"I know."

He looks at me, confused, "you _know_?"

"Yeah, she wont hurt you."

"She?" I watch as Alarica walks into the room, Amon looks over at her and doesn't say anything. Alarica looks at him, "sup, I'm Alarica." Amon watches her and says a bit quieter than his normal strong voice, "hello." Alarica smirks at him and I glare at her. I feel Amon slightly move his body closer to mine, like he's protecting me. "Its alright Amon, she won't hurt you." Alarica leans against the doorway, "I don't know about that.." Amon growls at her, I frown at her, "hey, Al."

"What, I'm just messing around Lin, geeeeeeeeez." she rolls her eyes and I sigh, I look over at Amon, "anyway, this is my sister Alarica Ange."

"Once again, sup." Alarica says while she messes with her white wing and rubs the blue on the tip of the feather, blue was on every tip of her feathers. She drops her wing and looks at Amon, "and your Amon, second in command of the Galileus gargoyle specie, your brother being the leader. You both escaped from Hell when you were children, being the only two of your family that escaped as well as your younger brother Damian, and you now live on your own as either a human or crow, and your part angel." Amon stares at her, speechless, even I wondered how she knew all of that about him. "And your afraid of me because you think I can kill you in a second, and the reason I'm in your house is because I wanted to see my younger blood-sibling, Linica." Alarica smirks at him, "I'm the queen of heaven, I know all about you."

I feel Amon slightly get a little farther away from me, "apparently.."

"Can I stay here, I have to talk to Phillip tomorrow and I **DO NOT** want to stay with him." She looks over at me. I look at Amon and he nods slightly at me and Alarica, I look at her, "yeah, you can."

"Thannkxxxx." I watch as she walks out of the room and goes into a different bedroom. Amon looks at me, "that's your sister..?"

I smile at him, "what can I say, she's better than some sister who beats me up."

"True…"

"Don't worry, you'll get use to her." I lean up and kiss him. He purrs and kisses me back.


	10. Death

_Amon, Linica and everyone in this story is owned by me and my friend, don't take. Thanks._

I wake up to see Alarica's face staring at me, I blink multiple times and stare back at her, "uh, Al, what are you doing..?"

"Watching you sleep"

"That isn't creepy at all…"

"I know" she smiles and walks out of the room. I look over at Amon and purr quietly, seeing he is still sleeping. I slide closer to him and wrap my arms around him and close my eyes again. Amon shifts and wakes up, he turns and looks at me. I open my eyes again and smile at him, and he smiles back. He leans down and kisses me deeply, I purr and kiss him deeply back. I perk my ears up, hearing something strange. Sensing Alarica already left I look around.

"What is it?" Amon asks me.

"I'm hearing something, weird.." I slide out of bed and go outside, rotating my ears around. Suddenly a loud high pitched noise blasts into my ear. I scream in pain and drop onto my knees and cover my ears. Something jumps on top of my back and I fall over and see a Wolcin hunter on top of me. I growl loudly and turn into my werewolf form and shove him off me. Two other hunters drop down and run at me. One tries to stab me but I dodge him and grab his spear and yank him forward, stabbing my claws into his chest and spreading my fingers to stretch his wound.

I throw him at the other hunter and they both fall over, the one I stabbed dies. The hunter that jumped on me before shoots an arrow at my back and I growl loudly in pain. Turning to the hunter that shot me, I jump at him and knock him to the ground and get on top of him and rip out his neck. Three hunters jump on top of me and stab into me with their spears and swords. I howl loudly in pain and Amon flies down and shoves all of them off me. The hunters begin shooting Amon with their arrows and bolts, Amon dodging most of them. I slowly try to get back up but stops from the pain, I hear Amon screech and see they caught him under a net and is slowly being constricted.

I growl loudly and get up and jump over to Amon, seeing his skin, and wings bleeding all over. Using my claws, I break Amon free of the net and run over to the remaining hunters and kill all of them. Amon was whimpering and bleeding a lot when I walked back over to him. His wounds were beyond my normal healing. I pick him up and hold him against me and close my eyes, turning into my human form I whisper things quietly to myself. Amon was dieing fast, I could feel him slowly going limp, he was trying his best to watch me. I open my eyes and I begin to glow gold and black, he watches me slightly wide-eyed. I smile at him, "I love you Amon."

"Linica..?" his voice was quiet. I kiss him deeply and lay him down on the ground, still kissing him.

**AMON'S P.O.V**

I'm feeling stronger, but what is she doing. I kiss her deeply too and watch as the lights coming from her go into my body. She's beginning to feel weaker, I can feel it. I whimper more and feel her lips raise from mine and her breathing stop. I sit up, "Linica." I hold her on my lap, "Linica!" No response and she stopped glowing. I whimper loudly and brush her hair from her face softly. I lower my head to her mouth and listen to her mouth for any air, nothing.

Rotating my head I softly kiss her and hold her lifeless body against mine as tears begin to stream down my face, landing on hers. I raise my head and look at her face. Using my hand, I brush my tears off her face and whimper more. Her body begins to get lighter and then turns into black clouds of gas and evaporates away.

I cry out in sadness and watch the gas disappear into the sky. I look down at my hands, in the same position of when her body was in them. I close my eyes and more tears go down my cheeks and fall onto my lap and arms. Linica, the love of my life just disappeared right in front of my eyes.


End file.
